bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 6
As I fell asleep, I could feel that something was wrong, but I was too tired to check. Reality faded into a dream, a nice one, in fact. I was dreaming of what my dimension would have looked like, without the maelstrom. The world was beautiful, with wildlife, huge mechanical cities, technological advances, etc. Even then, I still couldn't keep up the illusion, and it all faded into a barren wasteland, something.... indescribable. I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a fight downstairs. It was probably a drunken dispute, but now that I was awake, I couldn't fall asleep again. I sat up, and looked around the plain room. I was still drowsy, but not enough to fall back asleep. I felt a strange tingle in my arm, and looked down at the arm infected with maelstrom. I couldn't see any maelstrom, because of the fact that it was bandaged up. I pressed down on the bandage, to find it was nearly empty of any physical form. I tore off the bandage, to see a shocking sight. I groaned when I saw my arm. All that was left was the bone, and instead of a hand, there were five claws in place of fingers. Around the arm, there was a faint aura of maelstrom energy surrounding it. I then decided to test something. If my theory was correct, the maelstrom could regenerate itself, so I grabbed my sword. I raised it, and cut off the index finger of my maelstrom hand, only to have it regenerate seconds later. I was surprised to see that happen, though I already knew it would. I then could not believe my stupidity, as if I was losing my mind. Who goes as far as to lop their own finger off to see if their theory was right? I looked outside, and watched the moon for a while, and within that time, I could've sworn that I saw something fly across the sky. I was interested by it, especially because it had a faint glow to it. I decided that, since I wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, that I would investigate. I looked in the direction of the object's flight path, and set off, sword at side. I had left my backpack at the inn, because it would weigh me down. I ran down a path on the west side of the town, the area with all the stores. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to go through those woods again, since the object flew in the direction of a rolling plain. I kept running, until I came upon a small crater, in which lay a small sphere. I approached it, carefully, and climbed into the crater. I stepped up to it, until I was near inches away. I crouched down, and reached for the sphere. I pick it up, and see a small mark with the initials "A.S.H.", and below it, it says the word "light." I had no idea what it was, so I placed it carefully into my pocket and went back to the inn. On the way back, two armed soldiers were heading towards the place where the object had landed. They seemed pretty focused on getting to their location, so much so that they ignored me on their way there. I got back to the inn, and put the sphere away in my backpack, and waited until morning before I set out to the next town, but before I left, I stopped by a small card-reader's shop. The woman in the shop was sitting at a table, reading one of a few books laying around her shop. I walked up to her, and she looked up at me. "Hello, welcome to my shop, foreign traveller." She said as I walked up to her. "Is it really that obvious that i'm not from this dimension?" I asked her. She laughed, and replied, "No, unless someone can sense your aura." I shrugged, and asked her if the could tell me what something was. She agreed, and I pulled out the sphere. "Is that....a unit sphere?" She asks, seemingly confused. I shrug, and lets her look at the sphere. "Yes, this is a unit sphere." She says, and she looks me in the eyes. "Are you willing to be it's summoner?" She asks me, still looking me in the eyes. "I-I don't know what a summoner is..." I replied. "You have a guide, so are you willing to become this unit's summoner?" She asks again. I nod, and she tells me to open the sphere. I open it, then I pass out. Category:Blog posts